poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight a Malfunction Robot
He saw Sandy surrounded by the Formless Antuari: The Formless? Here, too? He is protecting Sandy and he defeated all the Unversed Sandy: Wow! You know how to fight! Do you know Karate? Antuari: No. But I do know Martial art. Sandy: Wow. Never seen that Coming. Are you the one who... Antuari: I'll take care of them. You wait right here. Sandy: Come on, maybe I should go with you. I was gonna win the Contest. Antarui: Oh. Okay, but stay behind me and make sure you protect your Invention. Sandy: Alright. Antuari: You're not scared? Sandy: No. And didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong? Antuari: Oh, right... I did. Alright, you're ready? Sandy: Yep. They made it to Downtown, and everyone is here with their Inventions and Plankton is here. Sandy: We finally made it. Thank you, um... Antuari: Antuari. Sandy: Thanks, Antuari. She put there and she push the Button and her Invention is make a Disco Ball and everybody is dancing Antuari: Maybe just believing is enough. He look at all the people and Plankton looks Angry from her Plankton: (Growl) I cannot believe she's gonna win that Contest! But wait, if she's going to Krusty Krab, then that means.... (Evil Laugh and Cough) I got something on my throat. Antuari saw the Formless going to Goo Lagoon Antuari: Formless! He went to talk to the Mayor Antuari: Sir. How can I get there? Mayor: Well, you could use the Bus stop, over there. You can get there to Goo Lagoon. Antuari: Thank you. He went to Goo Lagoon and he a Formless become a Robot and it's gone Malfunction, then the Robot is putting him to sleep and then blast him, and it turns out, he's not here. Antuari: Over here! The Formless saw Antuari as a Ghost Mayor: Oh, no. A Malfunction Machine! Guards! Help us! Where could they be? Antuari: I'll take care of this. You have to finished the Festival for the Contest. Mayor: Okay, thank you. He went off, and Antuari is fighting the Robot and he defeated him Mayor: Thank you for saving, Bikini Bottom. Everybody in Bikini Bottom is senior themselves... Antuari: Well, don't give up just yet. He saw the Announcer give it the Trophy to Sandy, and she's happy Antuari: Tell me something, Mayor. Have you always had a problem around here with those monster. Mayor: Sorry, I believe... they began to appear shortly after a Skeleton Monkey arrived here in Bikini Bottom. Those that saw him said the monster is following his order, because he is the Commander of the Monster. Antuari: Skeleton Monkey? Do you know where he went? Mayor: Well... Nope. I don't believe anyone has seen him since this happen. Antuari: I see. Then they heard the Clock and Sandy Realize Sandy: Wait. It's midnight? Announcer: Of course. Why- Sandy: I better go him. Bye! Announcer: Wait. What about your Invention? Sandy: Oh, thanks for reminding me. She grab Invention and leave Downtown, Antuari saw her leave and he saw Nova and Otto Antuari: Nova? Otto? Both: Antuari. He run to them Nova: Antuari... Sparx left the city with Gibson. Antuari: What? Otto: I guess he and Gibson left to find you. Do you have any idea why they left? Antuari: No... (Gasp) Maybe... Just before I left, he and Gibson tried to tell me something. I should have listened to them before I leave. Otto: So... Did you find the Leader of the Unversed and Formless? Antuari: Not yet, by it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light. Nova: Pure hearts... Filled with light... Antuari: All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here. Otto: Okay. We'll stay here and look around the town. Antuari: Alright. There is Krusty Krab over there. Maybe you two should go there. Nova: Alright. Antuari: Nova... Otto... You still have the same dream like me? Otto: Well, yeah. Antuari: There is a Squirrel who lives in Bikini Bottom. Her name is Sandy Cheeks. She made me realize how powerful is just to believe. No matter how difficult things seem... a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. They nodded means Yes Antuari: If you see her, give her my thanks. Antuari's Mind: A Skeleton Monkey who was a Commander of the Unversed and the Formless. Does he.... Does he havanything to do with the Leader? Chiro said he first received words of these events form Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time for me to see him. He left Bikini Bottom